Amazon Memory
by versificatrix
Summary: A new martial artist has arrived in Nerima. Her name is Hirako Kioku, and she wants to be trained in Anything Goes. But how does she know Ranma? And who is she searching for? It seems she skipped the springs while in china, but Jusenkyo has Amazons t
1. Amazon Memory (Part 1)

A stranger approached the outskirts of the city. The sky was dark with clouds as she scanned the sign posted on the wall of the nearest building. Welcome to Nerima. She took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Now it begins," she thought.  
  
The girl walked down one of the streets of the city, glancing casually at the storefronts as she passed. The rain was petering to a stop, and once it finally ceased, she pulled a small notebook from a pocket of her large backpack. "Excuse me," she asked, "can you direct me to Furinkan High School?"  
  
  
"Class, we have a new student with us today." Akane slowly looked up from her book. The study hall had been dragging on forever, and any distraction would be a blessing. She looked up to see a girl standing at the front of the room, dressed in a green silk shirt and black pants, much like the ones Shampoo chose to wear when she was chasing her arien. She could feel the temperature in the room rise as all the boys' noses began to bleed. " Her name is... what is your name again dear?" "Kio. Hirako Kioku." Akane was trying to look more closely at this new distraction when "Tendo Akane!"   
  
"Hai, sensei?" she replied, startled.   
  
"Will you please accompany Kio to the office? I believe she has some business to attend to there."  
  
  
The two girls walked together down the hall.   
  
"Tendo-san, right?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Your name is Tendo Akane."   
  
"Oh...Yes." Akane replied with a smile. She had been staring at the girl's backpack and hadn't heard the question, but now she brought herself back to reality. "Where do you come from, Hirako-san?"   
  
"My family comes from near here, but I have been in China for the last year."   
  
"China!" Akane exclaimed, "Were you training? Do you do marshal arts?" The girl smiled again, although this time, Akane noticed, the smile was less strong.   
  
"Yes, I was training, but I hadn't finished when I returned." Akane was ready to ask more about the girls' martial arts school, but just then they reached the office and the final bell rang.   
  
Akane was sitting around the table eating dinner, seething. Ranma had disappeared from school this afternoon *not that that is unusual* she thought, and she had found out that he had left to go help Ukyo with the restaurant. So now she was angry. Ranma was sitting across the table from her, still with a red mark on his forehead from where the mallet had landed, but seemed to be completely unaware of it as he shoveled in his food. She was sitting, stewing, when she noticed that everyone was leaving the table, and going off to their respective tasks. Nabiki went off to organize her books, Ranma went to do... whatever he does, and her father and Mr. Saotome, who had been turned into a panda at some point during the meal, went to their game of shogi.   
  
She was helping Kasumi clear the table when there was a knock at the front door. Akane continued to clean up as she heard voices out in the hall. "Is this the Tendo dojo?" a very familiar voice asked. After a few more comments from both sides, the door slid open and Kasumi called in, "Father, you have a visitor". Kasumi stepped aside and behind her walked a girl in green Chinese clothing. "What is Kio doing here?" Akane wondered, but before she could say anything, the girl bowed and said, "Tendo-san, my name is Kioku Hirako. I have come to ask you to complete my training."  
  
A dead silence pervaded the room. Suddenly her father leapt up and gathered the girl into his arms. "Hirako! I know that name well! How good to see a child of my old friend..." He continued to hug her until she finally gasped, "Would you mind putting me down?" He released her and she alighted on the floor, catching her breath. Kasumi bustled past, offering tea and buns, and eventually they all were situated around the table, Akane included. After a few surprised words exchanged between the two girls, Kio took a deep breath and began to explain herself.  
  
"You see, Tendo-san, I have spent the past years studying with my father in China. He was determined that I learn all I could from him, and be able to pass on the knowledge of our family to my children. However, about a...a month ago, he... died."  
  
A sudden burst of weeping from the other side of the table caused Kio to start. Soun was, of course, crying into his tea. Once Kasumi calmed him down, Kio continued.  
  
"I thank you for your sympathy sir. Anyway, before he died, my father told me that I should take every measure necessary to complete my training. He told me to come here, to Nerima, and ask you to help me. So now, here I am."  
  
Another silence ensued. Suddenly, Soun stood up. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "As a favor to my dearly departed friend, I will agree to complete your training. And since the Tendo and Saotome Schools are soon to be combined..." Akane glared at her father, but he failed to notice "Both myself and Genma will train you!" He swept his arm dramatically at the panda that sat across the room, sipping tea.   
  
"Poor Kio." Akane thought, seeing the puzzled look on the girl's face. "To walk into this madhouse." Just then Ranma and Nabiki came into the room, curious to see what all the fuss was about. "Hey, what's goin'..." Ranma stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Kio, and her eyes were about as wide as his. Kio leapt across the room with a happy cry of "RANMA!" and was holding him in a tight embrace.   
  
Kio noticed that everyone was staring at her, and not a few with malice in their eyes. "Umm... I guess I did the wrong thing, huh?" She looked up at Ranma, who was staring over her shoulder. She followed his stare, to end up looking into the face of a very angry Akane.   
  
"What is going on, Ranma?" Akane asked icily.   
  
"Umm, ah, you see..."   
  
"BAKA!" She screamed, and raised her mallet over her head ready to strike, until Kio stepped in front of it.   
  
"Stop!" She yelled, "don't hit him - it's not his fault!" Akane paused, and Kio began to explain, as fast as she could, before Akane could continue with her assault. "I met Ranma while I was training, and I was in a fight and he saved me. I never thought I would see him again, so I guess I got a little carried away. Sorry, Akane-san" Kio looked up tentatively, expecting the mallet to come crashing down, only to see that it had disappeared, and now all that she was facing was the equally deadly glare on Akane's face.   
  
They all resettled themselves around the table, although a little more carefully than before. Then Soun slapped a hand on his knee. "I have a wonderful idea. Since Ranma will be taking over the dojo, he should be the one to train Kio!"   
  
"WHAT!!!" The exclamation resounded throughout the room, coming mostly from Ranma, Akane and Kio.   
  
"Tendo-san, I mean no disrespect, but I came here to be trained by a master of martial arts, not a student. I would really prefer..."  
  
Soun interrupted her protests. "No, Ranma is a much better choice. I believe we should begin immediately! To the dojo!" He stood up and walked off, with Kasumi, Nabiki and the panda close behind, leaving the three confused teenagers in their wake.  
  
Moments later, they all stood in the dojo. Ranma stood at one end, and Kio at the other.   
  
"Begin this session by sparring. That way, Ranma can know your weaknesses"   
  
"Tendo-san, really, I..."   
  
"Nonsense! Begin."   
  
Kio sighed and adopted a fighting stance. Ranma, still confused, faced her, but half - heartedly. Suddenly she was next to him, but without a sound. It took him by surprise, and he almost was struck full in the chest by her fist. Instead, it passed by him and he stuck his foot out for an easy trip. "Maybe if I end this now, I can figure out what is going on" He thought. However, instead of traveling forward, she spun on her planted foot, kicking him solidly in the backside, and sending him somersaulting to the other end of the room. He recovered, surprised. He had only known Kio for a short time, and certainly had never fought her. "Wow, for a girl, she's pretty good," he thought. He forced his concentration back to center, "Well, I guess I am going to have to do this for real!"  
  
Throughout this scene, Akane remained on the sidelines with her father, remaining uncharacteristically quiet. As the fight raged before her, her thoughts were elsewhere. "Grr, that Ranma! How could he let her kiss him! Once I get my hands on him..." Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by someone putting their fist through the wall next to her. She jumped up and away to avoid being hit by the spray of splinters.   
  
"Wait a minute," she thought, "Could Ranma be...losing?!?"   
  
Ranma turned, and his hands flashed out, quicker than the eye towards Kio. She blocked most of his punches, and then propelled herself off the floor with a leap and kicked him solidly in the back of the head. Ranma went down and rolled, colliding with the wall of the dojo. Soun stood up again. "This fight is over" He pronounced "it is late, and we will discuss your training further in the morning, Kio" and he walked out of the room. Akane looked over towards Ranma, who sat looking bewildered on the floor and then back to an equally confused Kio.   
  
As Akane approached Kio, who was still standing in a ready position, she saw the girl shake her head as if to clear it, and force herself to relax, bowing towards the shrine at the end of the dojo. As Akane watched, a drop of water fell onto the dojo floor, followed by a sigh from Kio.   
  
"She's crying...I wonder if she's hurt?" Akane stood next to Kio until she rose again and asked "Kio, are you ok? Do you need any help?"   
  
Kio looked up at her, warily expecting another outburst. "Umm, no, I'm alright. Listen, Akane, I'm really sorry about before - I sort of gathered that you and Ranma are..."   
  
Akane blushed, and was about to answer when a groan came from the other side of the dojo. She had forgotten Ranma was even there. Evidently, so had Kio.   
  
"Ranma!" she exclaimed, as she rushed to his side "Ranma, are you ok? I'm sorry I hit you so hard, it was an accident. I haven't just sparred in so long...."   
  
Ranma rubbed the back of his head, feeling a lump forming. "Nice to see you again too, Kio"   
  
Kio smiled, and her whole face lit up. Then she looked outside at the dark clouds gathering overhead. "Oh dear" she said, "I better get going if I'm going to find a place to stay for tonight"   
  
"You mean your not living with someone here?" Akane asked.   
  
"Nope," Kio responded, "I'm on my own. Is there an inn or something near here where I could get a room?"   
  
"Nonsense!" came another voice from the doorway. All three started and turned to see Kasumi come in, holding an umbrella and a broom. "You can't go out at this hour, Kio. You can spend the night here."   
  
"That is very generous of you, Kasumi-san, but I would hate to impose..."  
  
"No, I insist. There is an extra futon; we can put it in Akane's room. Now come inside, dinner will be out in a moment."  
  
Akane got to her feet and extended her hand to Kio. Looking up, Kio accepted her help, although not without a slight pause first. Akane looked over to where Ranma had been, only to see him dart towards the door.   
  
"Humph. I guess the allure of Kasumi's cooking was too much for him to wait, even though it's..." Her eyes went wide for a moment as she finished her thought aloud "RAINING! Ranma, wait!"   
  
But it was too late. As soon as Ranma stepped out of the doorframe, he was immediately pelted with the cold shower. Kio stood, frozen as she saw the sudden transformation from a tall, extremely handsome man into a shorter, very well endowed redhead. Ranma was also frozen in place, turning slowly to see her reaction. Kio, shaking slightly, simply walked towards him, er, her, looked her up and down, and proceeded to walk into the house, leaving a sopping wet Ranma-chan and staring Akane behind.  
  
The pair walked into the house to find the rest of the family and Kio sitting calmly around the table. As Kasumi saw them, she sighed and went into the kitchen to set another kettle on to boil, and then proceeded to serve dinner. There were the usual antics from Genma, trying to steal all of the food, but other than that, it was surprisingly quiet.   
  
Ranma-chan just kept stealing glances at Kio. "I wonder why she doesn't say something, or at least do something. I can't stand this waiting anymore!" She scowled and continued to noisily shovel in her rice.  
  
After dinner, Akane and Kio were up in Akane's room setting up the extra futon. Finally Akane stood up and asked "umm, Kio? About Ranma..." The girl stood and looked Akane in the face. Akane could see the uncertainty there.   
  
"I can see things would be pretty interesting around here, but...I mean, who, what, when...." She trailed off. Akane patted a spot next to her on the bed. "I'll just give you the basics. Anything else would take all night!"  
  
  
Quiet had settled in over the Tendo dojo, as can only happen once everyone is asleep. However, this night, all was not peaceful.  
  
"Grr.... how could she have gotten that kick in? I don't remember her being that good... and she didn't even say anything when I changed!"   
  
Ranma finally sat up and walked towards the door. He wasn't tired, and he had a prickling sensation on the back of his neck that usually preceded him getting whacked with a mallet or run over by a bicycle. He blinked and realized he was outside the house, facing the dojo. "Yea...maybe this'll let me relax a little." As he approached, he noticed one of the doors was partway open, and a faint light came from inside. He peered inside, to see the windows open and moonlight streaming in. A figure was standing in the middle of the floor, slowly moving through a kata. Ranma only needed a glance to realize that it was Kio. He watched, as her movements proceeded to go slightly faster, and become more and more gymnastic and complicated. She kicked and punched, leapt into the air and did a flip. The whole time, not a sound traveled through the still night air. As he watched, Ranma's thoughts wandered back to when he first met the girl...  
  
Flashback 5 years  
  
"Hey, pops, lemme alone!" A young Ranma was racing down a narrow street, followed closely by a stocky balding man. "I was hungry too, ya know!" The boy leapt up behind a vendors stall and watched as the older man continued down the street. Ranma, once ascertaining that he was safe, continued eating the bun he had found. He walked idly along the edge of a roof, and glanced down to the alleyway below. Standing there was a group of three big older guys, all facing a girl about his age, with two smaller children behind her. The big ones seemed to be angry, so Ranma dropped down onto a lower ledge to listen.   
  
"Hey girlie," one of the big ones said, "We don't wanna hurt you, but those little brats stole food from us and they gotta be punished! So move outa the way"   
  
"Not a chance" said the girl. "They're just kids, and you guys were just going to throw the food out anyway. So who cares if they ate it instead of the rats?"   
  
"Now listen!" Said another big one, his face turning a hideous red "Leave now, or your gonna get the same thing they are! Now move!"   
  
There was a pause, as the girl stared coldly at the three men "No."   
  
"Your funeral, girlie. Grab em!" The three men lunged at the girl, and she responded but soundly punching one of them in the stomach so he stumbled backwards, and kicking the other in the.... well, he fell back too, and didn't get up. The third, however, had snuck up behind her, and as she was recovering her footing, grabbed her and pinned her arms to her sides, and pulled out a wicked looking knife. She squirmed in his arms, but he had her tight, until a well-placed kick found the back of his head, and he toppled forward with a groan. Unfortunately, he fell with the girl underneath him.   
  
Ranma hurried over and started to push the man, to roll him over. The girl struggled out from underneath and sat down on the pavement, breathing heavily. Then she looked up and ran over to where the two smaller boys were crouched. "Are you ok?" She asked them, as she looked them over for any sign of damage. They nodded their eyes wide, and with a whispered thank you, ran down the alley as fast as their legs could take them. The girl turned around, and seemed to notice for the first time Ranma standing by the body of the fallen man.   
  
As she came closer he saw that despite the dirt and the fresh bruise welling up on her cheekbone, she was...well, pretty. She smiled and bowed. "Hi. My name's Kio. What's yours?"   
  
"R-r-anma" He managed to stutter.   
  
"Well, Ranma, thank you. You saved me." She walked down the alley a bit and picked up a huge backpack, and walked back to the boy. "How can I repay you?" She asked. Just as he was about to reply that she didn't need to give him anything, his stomach grumbled loudly. Hearing this, she laughed and said "Come on. I think I have an idea." They walked out of the alley, leaving the three men groaning on the ground.  
  
  
Ranma was awakened from his reveries when he heard a sigh from inside the dojo. Kio had finished, and stood still, silhouetted in the moonlight. Ranma was wide eyed, staring at the curves of her figure in her silk shirt. "Baka!" he said to himself "What are you looking at her for? She..." he ended his self-tirade when he noticed she was speaking.   
  
"I'm sorry Father.... so sorry..." Kio faced out the window, talking to herself. "I have failed you, father.... I have still not found a form for our lost art, and time is passing. I have been delayed, and now this.... now I have not only failed you, but I have still not found them, and the elders will not be pleased. Oh, father, what am I going to do? I have not been in this house a single day and already I have ruined everything. I am a failure, just as you said. I can never be the heir you wanted." Kio sighed, angrily wiped a tear off of her cheek and continued to look out at the moon.  
  
Ranma stood speechless. He had never heard a person sound so...lost. He was debating whether to go in or not when the door to the dojo opened the rest of the way, showing Kio standing behind it. Ranma was startled and slipped on the still wet steps, making a slight yelp as he fell. In the blink of an eye she was standing next to him, and offering a hand to get up. He ignored it and leapt up, so he towered above her slight frame, but the leap left him standing so close he could feel her breath against his down turned face. He quickly backed away.   
  
"Umm, couldn't sleep?" He asked.   
  
"No," she answered, "I have a lot on my mind. Sometimes it helps if I practice. Clears the head, you know?" He nodded.   
  
"Do you usually practice when you can't sleep?" she asked.   
  
"Ummm, sometimes, but the rest of the time I just sort of sit over there on the roof."   
  
"Oh." She said quietly.   
  
"...Care to join me?" He asked on impulse, and was surprised at her smile and response.   
  
"I'd love to."   
  
They sat side by side on the roof, staring at the full moon, neither looking at the other, and neither daring to be the first to speak. Ranma felt his mind wandering again back to the first time they met, after the fight in the alley....  
  
  
She had taken him to a small ramen shop a few blocks away, obscure enough that the guys they had beaten up wouldn't go there looking. As Ranma sat devouring his third bowl, he looked over and took notice of the girl, Kio, across from him, who was picking idly at her noodles.   
  
"So, where do you come from?" He asked.   
  
"From a area outside of Tokyo, Nerima."   
  
"Hey, I know that place! Pop has a friend there, he keeps saying we'll go visit someday...are you all by yourself?"   
  
"Well, not really. I'm training with my father, but he went off without me for awhile."   
  
"He just left you alone?" Ranma asked incredulously. His pop was bad, but at least he was around...most of the time.   
  
"Well, he knows I can take care of myself. So he left." They lapsed into silence again, and after Kio paid the check, they wandered together through the marketplace, staring at all the wonders that were before them. It got dark, and they found themselves in a small park.   
  
Kio sat down on a bench, and watched the moon reflecting in a pond. "Do you have a mother, Ranma?"   
  
Ranma had been bouncing around, and stopped still at the question. "Well, yea, of course, but I haven't seen her in a long time, since pop and I left on this training mission."   
  
"Do you miss her?"   
  
The question took Ranma by surprise. He never talked about his mom to anyone, especially his pop who got a haunted look in his eyes and changed the subject whenever she was mentioned. Finally he said, "Yea - maybe a little."   
He waited for her to laugh, to chide him for such unmanly emotions, but she just nodded. After a few moments of silence he asked, "Do you miss your mom?"   
  
She responded quietly. "I don't have a mother. She died a long time ago." Ranma stood still in front of her. She made no motion, no sound, just stared at the moon reflecting in the water. Slowly he sat down on the bench, and inched next to her. She sat next to him, almost touching but not quite, and they stayed like that for a long time.  
  
  
Now, five years later, they were in the same place, sitting together staring at the moon. But this time, her head was turned away from him, and he saw her shoulders shudder. He reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder, and she quickly wiped at her eyes before turning to face him. "I'm sorry," She said, laughing slightly. "It seems like all I've done for the whole day is cry."   
  
"It's...It's ok. Do you wanna talk, or something?"   
  
Kio looked into Ranma's face. "He's really concerned. It has been so long since anyone has actually cared..." She thought to herself. "I'm sorry I kicked you in the sparring match this afternoon"   
  
"No problem...you were, um, pretty good."  
  
"And I'm also sorry for hugging you in front of Akane. I gathered that that was the wrong thing to do. But I talked to her and she forgave me so, I was kinda hoping you would too."   
  
"Forgive you? Of course I do." He smiled at her and Kio could feel herself turning red. She just hoped it was too dark for him to see. They sat quietly for a while, until Ranma couldn't stand it anymore. "Kio, about my... transformation in the dojo..."   
  
"Oh, it's ok, Akane explained the basics to me."   
  
"She did?" He asked, incredulous.   
  
"Yea, she filled me in on a few of the weirder aspects of the Tendo household." She smiled at him, and then it faltered. "She also told me that you two are engaged, which is partly why I am so sorry I hugged you. If I had known..."   
  
"It's ok...really. I mean it."   
  
She beamed at him, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm so happy I found you again, Ranma. I always watched for you, wherever I went, hoping, but I never figured I would actually see you again..." They sat quietly for a moment, 'till Ranma spoke again.  
  
"Kio?"   
  
"Yes, Ranma?"   
  
"So, you don't mind? About the curse I mean?"   
  
"Mind? No, I don't mind. We're friends, and boy or girl, you are still the Ranma I love." He smiled, and then paled realizing the implications of the end of her sentence, Wait...LOVE?!? She reached up and cuffed him gently on his arm. "Don't worry, it's not like that. I won't do anything silly like try and grab you again...unless I need Akane to whack you one with that mallet of hers..." She laughed, and eventually he joined in. She shivered in the cold night air and he put an arm around her shoulders, and together they sat, two friends, together again.   
  
Kio shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. There was something amiss, something she couldn't identify or even really detect. Ranma seemed not to notice, though, so she allowed herself to relax and sit quietly on the rooftop. She just hoped it wouldn't be the last time.   
  
  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
Here endeth chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
For your information:  
  
Kioku is a word, technically not a name, so that's why Kio goes by Kio. Kioku means "memory". All will be revealed in later chapters.  
  
As far as Ranma remembering Kio after all that time, when he didn't remember someone like Ryoga, well, Kio is a little harder to forget, and they did spend more than that one afternoon together, so don't worry, it really does make sense.   
  
  
  



	2. Amazon Memory (Part 2)

Kio turned over on her futon to silence the small buzzing annoyance sitting on the floor next to her. Opening her eyes, she realized that the sound was coming from an alarm clock, which read 5:00. With a quiet groan, so as not to wake Akane who was still sound asleep across the room, Kio padded downstairs and out to the Dojo. The morning was bright, and clear, and felt clean from the dew resting on the grass. Kio took a deep breath and began a slow rhythmic kata. As she moved, her mind wandered to the events of the past week. All of a sudden, she had a home, of sorts, and a surrogate family. The Tendos seemed so wonderful, if a bit odd, but her life had been erratic enough that something as minor as a few Chinese curses couldn't faze her.   
  
After talking to Kasumi yesterday, she had realized that the new term at the high school started the next day, or today. Kio was going to go enroll permanently with the other students and try to have somewhat of a normal existence, insofar as that was possible. That's why she was up extra early today - she wanted to surprise her new family by cooking them breakfast. Kasumi certainly deserved a morning off, as it seemed no one noticed all the work the poor girl had to do in a given day. She had nothing special planned, just a simple meal, but even that would be a welcome break for the eldest Tendo daughter.   
  
Finishing the last leap on the kata, Kio landed on one foot, and held her balance for a moment before lowering herself to the ground. She sat on the floor, breathing deeply, and tried to clear her mind and find a focus. As her turbulent thoughts settled down, her minds' eye was suddenly bombarded with a series of images that left Kio stunned.   
  
They passed too quickly to be recognized, just sensed. There was great violence, and pride, and a feeling of impending doom and looming fate that left Kio breathless. Then there was a feeling of a great weight upon her, and the distinct presence of someone in the room. Then it was all gone, and she was sitting alone.  
  
She shook her head and tried to make sense of what had just happened, but the images were slipping away as fast as they had come, like sand through her fingers. Kio looked and saw the sun rising higher and realized that she would have to hurry to get some breakfast ready if she wanted to be on time. As she shut the doors to the dojo, she could have sworn she heard a sigh from inside. "Must have been the wind..."  
  
Kasumi was startled by a soft knock at the door. "I wonder if there is trouble..." The door opened slightly and Kio appeared, peeking in around the doorframe.  
  
"Can I come in, Kasumi-san?"   
  
"Oh, good morning, Kio-chan. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all Kasumi-san - I have a surprise for you though...." Kio walked in the door carrying a tray laden with breakfast foods.   
  
"Oh...my."   
  
"I saw this on a movie once, breakfast in bed...but I suppose since you aren't in bed anymore, it will just have to be breakfast in bed*room*." With a huge grin on her face, Kio set the tray down and bowed to Kasumi.   
  
"Kio, who did all this?"   
  
"I did, Kasumi-san, don't you like it? I suppose I should have asked first, but, I wanted to thank you, for taking me in..."   
  
"No, no, Kio, I am just...surprised. I don't know what to say...." Kasumi looked down at the tray. It had everything she would have prepared, rice and soup, and....  
  
On the tray, next to the rice bowl, was a single flower. Just a white blossom from the tree outside, but seeing the tray sitting there, exactly as it had been those many years ago....  
  
Kasumi stood in the kitchen humming. She was determined to fix breakfast for her okassan, and it had to be perfect. The rice was done, and the soup was about ready to be poured. She set everything on the tray, with her mothers' favorite bowls and the lacquered chopsticks Kasumi had always admired. She looked down at the finished tray, and frowned. There was something missing, something that would make it.... perfect. She ran outside and picked a budding blossom from the tree next to the pond. Placing it on the tray, she nodded in satisfaction, and headed up the stairs...  
  
Kasumi shook her head and realized that Kio was looking at her, a very concerned expression in her eyes. Kasumi reached a hand up to touch her cheek when she realized it was damp with tears. She looked at Kio, who was kneeling on the floor next to her.   
  
"Thank you, Kio-chan. This is the most wonderful thing that anyone has done for me in a long time. Thank you." Seeing the gentle smile of the girl before her, the sadness that had been in Kasumi's heart from the memory of the last day of her mother faded.   
  
"Are you certain that you are all right, Kasumi-san? Generally breakfast does not make people cry."   
  
Kasumi laughed. "I am fine. I was just remembering my mother. That always makes me sad and happy, all at once."   
  
Kio nodded her head in agreement. "For me as well, Kasumi-san." With that, Kio rose and turned to go.   
  
"Kio?"   
  
"Yes, Kasumi-san?"   
  
"Please, call me oneechan."   
  
Kio looked at her wistfully. "Arigatou, Oneechan." And she closed the door behind her.  
  
  
Later that morning, Kio joined Ranma and Akane on their ritual walk to school. Ranma was up on the fence, and Akane was pointedly not looking at him. Kio lagged behind, and kept glancing over here shoulder, expecting to see someone there. Just as Akane was about to ask her what was wrong, a familiar bicycle bell sounded in the distance. The vague outline of a mallet formed in Akane's hand, and she scowled as the purple haired Amazon leapt off her bike to glomp onto Ranma. "Nihao arien! You take Shampoo on date, yes?" Akane was about to mallet Ranma into the stratosphere when she happened to notice Kio standing behind her.   
  
She was standing stock still, her eyes open as wide as they could go, her mouth working slightly, staring at the Amazon. Akane's mallet vanished as she approached the girl. "Kio?" she asked softly. Kio didn't seem to hear her. The feeling that she had had in the dojo earlier was back, but a thousand times stronger. She could feel it take a grip on her mind. "No please no I can't not now not here not in front of Ranma please I..." Kio's eyes slid shut, and she bowed her head.  
  
Then she began to glow.  
  
It was neither the red aura that Akane emitted when she was angry, nor the powerful battle aura that Ranma showed. It was a strange, ethereal blue light, which swirled around her, like shadows through dark water. Kio rose up a foot off the ground, and hovered there. Ranma had peeled Shampoo off of him and was now standing warily next to Akane. He looked ready to rush forward at any moment. His sense of danger was going full tilt, but at the same time he could not seem to move. Suddenly, the blue swirling aura seemed to leap up into the air and then pour themselves down Kio's throat as she let out an ear-piercing scream. That noise seemed to unfreeze Ranma as he rushed forward with a yell "KIO!" Before he could reach her, he crashed into an invisible wall that surrounded her in a pale blue egg as she slowly sank down so her feet touched the ground.   
  
And then she opened her eyes.  
  
The eyes that Ranma had seen that night on the roof, a mossy hazel, and seemed to deepen with her smile, now flashed a cold ice blue. Akane stepped forward to where Ranma still sat on the ground. She reached her hand towards the blue egg "Kio?" Abruptly the egg vanished and Kio spoke.   
  
"Kio is not here"  
  
The voice that came from her lips sounded like Kio's, only older, with a harsher edge to it. The girl-who-was-not-Kio's eyes swept over the figures in front of her and settled on the purple haired girl.  
  
"Xian Pu." Shampoo started at the use of her Chinese name. "Your behavior here is not that of a true Amazon. You are disgracing yourself and your tribe."   
  
Shampoo bristled. "Who you to say Shampoo not fit Amazon?"   
  
The blue eyes flashed. "I am your Ancestor. I have been summoned because your village needed you to return to them. Where is the elder Koh Lon?"   
  
Shampoo glared at the Ancestor, but after a moment was the first to lower her eyes. "Great-grandmother at Nekohanten." "Then take us there." Shampoo nodded and turned to walk away.  
  
As Ancestor passed Ranma and Akane, Ranma reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait! What are you planning to do with Shampoo?"   
  
Ancestor eyed him coldly. "This is not a concern for outsiders - even you, groom."   
  
"It is my concern. Shampoo is my friend." Ranma locked eyes with the girl before him, and this time neither quailed until she answered. "Fine. You may come. But she..."  
  
Ancestor looked past Ranma's shoulder to see Akane standing warily behind him. She moved towards Akane when Ranma stepped between them, his arms crossed over his chest. Akane stepped up and placed a hand on his arm, gently nudging him to one side so she would stand face to face with Ancestors. Ranma looked at her cautiously, but stepped aside.   
  
Ancestor looked at Akane. She extended at tentative hand towards her. "May I touch you? I need to see....."  
  
Akane looked at the familiar face warily. For some reason, she trusted the girl before her, even though it was not the same person she knew. She nodded and bowed her head. Ancestor placed her hand upon her scalp and closed her eyes.   
  
Heartbeat  
  
Akane felt herself shudder as an icy coldness penetrated her head in a rush, entering all the crevices of her mind. Her memories of Ranma swam to the surface of the cold sea. She could see him practicing in the backyard, as she watched intently from her bedroom window. Shampoo glomping him, after smashing him with her bike. Herself next to Ranma walking on the fence on the way to school. Fighting off enemies who had kidnapped her. His smile. Holding her in his arms as he leapt from roof to roof. And she saw his smile. His blue eyes gazing at her when he thought she wouldn't notice. And his smile.  
  
Akane blinked and realized that someone was supporting her. She opened her eyes further and saw that her arm was being gripped by Ancestor and Ranma was rushing to her side, concern written all over his face.   
  
"Akane, are you alright?" She nodded and he turned on Ancestor. "What did you do to her? If you hurt her I'll...."   
  
"She is fine, groom. She is strong." Her gaze shifted to Akane, "I am sorry, child. I did not mean to let it happen that quickly. Thank you for letting me understand."  
  
Ancestor turned and walked toward Shampoo. She stopped halfway there, and regarded Ranma and Akane still standing still on the sidewalk.   
  
"You are coming?"  
  
It was not really a question. Ranma stared back into ancestor's eyes, and for a moment, the stone face grimaced in pain, and in that moment Ranma could see Kio there, rather than the glowing blue of Ancestor. Then it was gone, and a pair of frozen blue orbs stared back at him.   
  
Ranma unconsciously took Akane's hand in his own as they headed off down the sidewalk towards the Nekohanten.   
  
Cologne's head jerked up from the pot of ramen she had been preparing. All of her battle senses were running at full tilt, warning her that something very powerful was heading her way. She walked out into the dining room just in time to see Shampoo enter, still holding the door open for others. "Xian Pu, what exactly is going on......" Cologne stopped talking as Kio walked through the door. Cologne could sense the power emanating from the slight girl before her. Ancestor opened her mouth and addressed the gaping woman.   
  
"Koh Lon"  
  
Ranma's eyes flew wide open as he saw the old ghoul do something he never thought he would see. She bowed. She bowed as deeply as she could without prostrating herself on the floor.  
  
"Ancestor, what do you wish of us? Why have you retuned in the guise of this outsider to come here?"  
  
"I have been summoned in order to bring you and the warrior Xian Pu back to the village. You are both needed there."  
  
"Can you tell us what the problem is?"  
  
"The Yào-mo-ren have returned"  
  
Cologne's face went completely white at the mention of these "Yào-mo-ren". Then she nodded. "Yes we must go at once. Shampoo, tell Mousse to come here. He will need to take care of the restaurant until we return."  
  
"You will not return."  
  
Cologne spun to look at Ancestor. "Why will we not return?"  
  
"Shampoo no want to leave arien"  
  
Ancestor turned and looked coldly at Shampoo. "I was told of your exploits with your Arien. I have also come to see why you had been so long in returning with your husband to the village."  
  
"I am NOT Shampoo's husband!" Ranma yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. He glared at Ancestor, and then heard a voice inside his head.  
  
Remain quiet, Ranma, this will work out for you, I promise  
  
Ranma whispered "Kio?" but the voice was gone, and he was still staring into the cold possessed eyes of Ancestor.   
  
"Why is he your husband, Shampoo?" Ancestor asked.  
  
"Ranma defeat Shampoo in battle. By law he is Shampoo's husband!"  
  
"But he says he is not."  
  
"Not matter!" Shampoo said, getting annoyed. "Law say he husband. HE HUSBAND!"  
  
"Not if he does not love you, and wish to return. Besides, this time, even if he wished, he could not return with you. Neither can Mousse."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey, why can't Mousse go with them? He's an Amazon too, right?" asked Ranma. He was generally ignored.  
  
"Do you know why that law began?" Shampoo looked down at her toes, and quietly shook her head. Ancestor turned to Cologne. "You never told her?"   
  
"I had no answer for her, other than that we needed strong men to breed stronger children. Is it not thus?"  
  
Ancestor stared at the pair and slowly shook her head. "Two amazons who do not know why their tribe came into being. I suppose I will have to tell you the story, so that you understand why you cannot claim Ranma, and also what you will be fighting when you return home.  
  
"Do you know what the Yào-mo-ren do, elder?"  
  
"They are a form of demon that can steal the life right out of a person. They are extremely dangerous because if they touch you, they have you."  
  
"Correct, to a point. They do steal the spark of life, but only that of men. Because they are male, they can only absorb the life of a male. Therefore women are not as affected by them, but they are still demons and extremely powerful. With women they can cause an extraordinary amount of pain, but it does not immediately kill.  
  
"Did you ever wonder why the amazons came into being? It is because many many years ago, when China was still developing, the tribe was a normal tribe in many respects. It had more place for women in its society than most, but men were not seen as lesser. Men and women in the tribe were equal, in that they each had their tasks to perform. Both men and women were trained in martial arts, it just happened that fighting more often was the work of men because they were naturally stronger than the women"  
  
Shampoo opened her mouth to speak but a sharp poke from Cologne's cane shut it just as quickly.  
  
"One day, a man came to the village and demanded that the rulership of it be turned over to him, due to some claim of linage. He also wanted to have all the rights a lord would have, including that of free reign over any and all women of the town. The people of course protested, and since his band was small, quickly dispatched them. The man swore revenge, but no one paid him much mind. A year later, an army of the Yào-mo-ren stood at the border of the town with the man and announced that they would have revenge over the town by taking all that was dear to them. The men gathered together to fight the demons, but as soon as they were touched, they fell, lifeless. Soon every warrior lay fallen, and all that was left were the women and the children. A few of the women has seen their sons and husbands fall, and grabbed whatever weapons they could and began to attack the demons. The demons pressed forward and tried to pull the life out of them, but it could not come. However the traditional weapons of the tribe were having no effect The women pulled back, and then suddenly the demons stopped. They just stood in the middle of the square. Then they turned into a vapor and started to swirl about the village, and began to seep into the houses where the children were hidden. Their cries could be heard echoing off of the mountains surrounding, and the women could do nothing to stop them."  
  
Tears were coursing down Akane's face, and even as Ranma took her hand again, she could see his other fist clenching in indignation.   
  
"One of the women, cradling the body of her dead son, and letting her tears fall onto herself and the babe in her arms suddenly stood and launched her spear into the heart of one of the demons. It wailed and vanished. The rest of the women began throwing their spears as well, and they all began to push the demons back. One of the women was a skilled sorceress. She had been trying the whole time to ward off the demons, but they had been too strong for her to defeat. Now that they were weakened, she threw up the strongest ward she could, encompassing the whole valley and driving the demons off, destroying many of them in the process. She threw her whole life force into the protection, and used her soul to seal it closed, so died in the process. She was the only woman to fall that day."  
  
Even Ancestor turned her head down and took a shaky breath. Then she looked up at the people surrounding her.   
  
"Her name was Ju-shuen, and the resulting band of women decided to re-name the village after her. Since there were no men left, the resulting tribe decided that if women were the only ones who could defeat the demons, they needed to become warriors. However, they knew that if they didn't have children, the tribe would die out. They took in battered women from all the surrounding villages, and adopted them as Amazons. Problems arose when men started to come to try and live in a tribe made entirely of women. They thought of it as some sort of paradise. They soon discovered that if they wanted to remain there, they would have to allow the women to fight and not get in the way of tribes business. It started out that way because the women feared that the demons would return and steal the ones they loved, so all energy needed to be devoted to training the women. Eventually, it just became a female dominated society, and because men were not invited to fight, they became less in the eyes of the tribe. Most of the women were emotionally scarred either from seeing the battle themselves, or having been tortured by men who had been their husbands. As people began to forget where they came from, the tribe changed into what it is today."  
  
There was a moment of silence as people began to digest this wealth of information. Ranma was the first to speak.   
  
"Um, but why does any of this mean I don't havta marry Shampoo?"  
  
"The law of marriage was created because the women needed fine warriors to train them in the arts so they could become stronger. A man who was a warrior also did not need to be protected from worldly enemies. However, it used to be that men would only come to Jusenkyo to seek out the Amazons. Legends of a village entirely of women caused some problems. The penalties for any man who lost his challenge were enough to scare the weak hearted. And the promise of marriage was enough to lure the men who were up to the challenge. However, a challenge needed to be made by the man towards the woman he wished to marry, or vice versa, and the challenged needed to accept. It was a form of courtship, not of bondage." She looked pointedly at Shampoo. "The kiss of marriage could not be received by accident. Your claims on Ranma are void, since the challenges were not issued and accepted by both parties."  
  
Silence reigned in the room as everyone considered what had just been said.   
  
Shampoo hung her head sadly. In one moment, she had lost claim over Ranma, her arien. If he were not under law to return, he would have to come willingly, which he had made clear that he would never do. She had seen Jusendo - and knew that he loved Akane. But yet she still loved him... and her heart was breaking over the loss of him.  
  
Cologne also realized that she had been beaten - with no bond of honor over an Amazonian law, Ranma would never return with them. She worried less for herself than for Shampoo. But now was not the time to brood. There was a battle to be fought.  
  
"Why have the Yào-mo-ren returned?" Cologne asked.  
  
"It is 5 thousand years since their first appearance. The wards that had protected Jusenkyo are almost gone. The demon lord has come and confronted us, and all he would say was that the women will pay once again for their disobedience. They wish to take the lives of those we love to try and break the spirit of the women warrior. But, unfortunately there is more..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They have declared this to be the final battle. The man who entered the village those five thousand years ago was a powerful sorcerer. He wished to use the magic that flows beneath the soil of Jusenkyo for his purposes. The women denied him that, because to take ownership of magic, one must either have it given freely, or defeat the previous owner and claim it for themselves. Upon his death, he became lord of the demons he created, and has spent the last years trying to take the land that will grant him life again."  
  
"Why may we not return here?" asked Shampoo quietly.  
  
"If the battle is lost, none shall return, for all shall perish. If the battle is won, then you must remain to fulfill your destiny as leader of the Amazons. The tribe needs to be led not by the council of matriarchs, but by one who can understand that the world is not always as it is inside our valley. Despite your fierce clinging to certain aspects of Amazon law, you have seen that some things are above any written law. The Amazons have for too long closed their hearts to desires normal for any woman in order to prepare for this battle. When the threat is gone, men may once again walk freely, and regain a place among the members of our tribe."  
  
"That not possible! Men would take tribe over, not let women retain position of power!"  
  
"Xian Pu, how many men do you know that can defeat you?"  
  
"Only one -ari...Ranma"  
  
"Do you think that any of the men in your village could take on all the women? That is what they would have to do. The power of man and the power of women are not contradictory forces. They compliment each other. In many battles, has not Mu Tzu helped you and Ranma defeat your foes? Only when working together can the power of the Amazon be complete." Ancestor stood and looked at both Cologne and Shampoo. "Time is growing short. The battle will begin, and both of you are needed to fight. One warrior can tip the balance. Go and prepare yourselves."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Everyone in the room was startled as three voices spoke that word at once. Akane and Ranma looked at each other, and then towards the stairs where Mousse was standing. Mousse spoke first.  
  
"Would you just leave me behind? I will fight to protect my village and my love! You cannot exclude me from this battle!"  
  
Ancestor approached Mousse and placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Mu Tzu, you are a brave and skilled warrior and a fine man, but the fact that you are a man will be a hindrance in this fight. There are enough men already trapped in the village that must be protected. You must remain here, so that you will not be in danger from something you cannot fight." She leaned up close to his ear and spoke softly, so that no one else could hear. "Xian Pu needs to focus on the battle ahead. She would lose if she were worrying about you too. Love is too often a distraction, rather than a help."  
  
"She-she-she loves me?" he answered just as quietly.  
  
"No, not yet, but that is because her thoughts were on Ranma. She never had a chance to see how gentle you could be, and because you could never go all out against her, how strong. Give it time. If the battle is won, you will return home, and will be needed to help rebuild the tribe. I give you my word - I will send you home."  
  
Mousse nodded quietly and stepped aside so that Ancestor might approach Ranma and Akane. "Well, Ranma? What is your protest?"  
  
"Let me come with you. I can help."  
  
"But you are a man."  
  
Ranma picked up a glass of water that was sitting on the table and overturned it onto his head.   
  
"Not anymore." Ranma-chan said.  
  
Ancestor shook her head as she looked at the redhead. "No matter what body you hold, you are still a man, and have a man's heart and soul. It is the life in you that the demons want, and you would still be a man in their eyes. I thank you for your offer"  
  
Ancestor turned to Akane as she spoke quietly. "And what about me? Can I help?"   
  
Ranma spun and stared at her. "What are you thinking? You could get killed! You heard how dangerous these things are!"   
  
Ancestor raised a hand. "Silence, Ranma. She has made a legitimate request."  
  
"Akane, you also have the heart of a warrior. However, you are not of the Jusenkyo tribe. This battle will be a matter of honor for the tribe and us. It needs to be fought, and won, by true Amazon blood. You are a formidable opponent, but you still have a way to go in your training. I cannot bring you with us now." Ancestor leaned in close to her as she had done with Mousse. "However, in moments of great need, even Amazon pride can be sacrificed. If your help is needed, know that I will accept your offer. For now, keep Ranma from tearing down Nerima with worry, and stay with him. If you went, he would follow, and then surely die." Akane's eyes went wide, and then she nodded and stepped back.  
  
Cologne and Shampoo returned. Shampoo was dressed in her armor, just as she had been when she first came to Nerima.   
  
"Are you both ready to go?" They nodded. "Good. We will leave now."   
  
"But what about Kio?"   
  
"Kio made a pact with the Amazons. She knew the danger she faced. I, and therefore she, must be present for this battle. Her strength is considerable, and she will fight well. Do not fear..."  
  
Ancestor grimaced once again, and in that blink Ranma could see the green of Kio's, the real Kio's eyes. Then she spoke, and it was the voice of his friend, strained and broken.  
  
"Thank you...Ranma.... Akane.... for everything. I'll be fine.... don't worry.... I go.... to uphold my...honor"  
  
Blink  
  
Ancestor's cool blues regarded them both as she nodded. "Yes, that one is strong...it is time to go."  
  
Shampoo ran up and grabbed Ranma in a fierce hug, not a glomp, tears streaming down her face. "Wo ai ni, Ranma. And goodbye." She turned to Akane and bowed. "Goodbye Akane. Violent Girl, sometimes friend, but love Ranma too, yes?" Akane blushed but took Shampoo into a hug as well.   
  
Cologne faced them "Goodbye, Ranma. You were always an amusing opponent."  
  
Mousse approached Shampoo. "Xian Pu, I..."  
  
"I know, Mu Tzu. I will see you again, either at home, or in the afterlife." Shampoo reached up and kissed Mousse on the cheek before stepping back next to Ancestor. A blue aura flared up around them and burned so bright that Ranma, Akane and Mousse had to shield their eyes. Then the trio of Amazons was gone, without a trace.  
  
  
Ranma and Akane walked home together. The sun was setting, casting an orange and pink light over the pair, who were both lost in their own thoughts. Akane reached out and grasped Ranma's hand in her own. He started and stared at her for a moment, then they continued home, each glancing towards the setting sun and hoping their friends were all right.   
  



End file.
